beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tyson Granger
__INDEX__ Tyson Granger erschien das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Beyblade in Folge 1 "Ein neuer Herausforderer" und ist der Weltmeister in allen Original Staffeln von Beyblade. Er ist die unumstrittene Hauptfigur von Beyblade und spielt mit den Beyblades schon seit seiner Jugend. Tyson war auch der jenige, der den namen "Blade Breakers" sich ausgedacht hatte. Dennoch wurde Tyson nicht der Teamchef sondern überraschenderweise Kai, was Tyson nicht aufregte. Das Bit-Beast von Tyson heißt Dragoon, ein blauer Drache, der das Element Wind einsetzt und recht schnell und stark ist. Zwischen Tyson und seinem Bit-Beast besteht eine enge Freundschaft, die nicht zuletzt darin begründet liegt, dass Dragoon ein Erbstück seiner Familie ist. Charakter Tyson ist für seinen Sinn für Humor berühmt vor allem während der ersten Staffel von Beyblade, wo er sich ständig über jeden lustig macht. Von Zeit zu Zeit verschwindet sein Sinn für Humor und er wird sogar in der dritten Staffel, über seine Verantwortung als der beste Beyblader der Welt, eher introvertiert und ernster. Tyson handelt oft sehr stur und unüberlegt. Jedoch ist er bereit, alles für seine Freunde zu tun, die für ihn wie eine Familie sind. An ihm ist im Verlaufe der Geschichte die stärkste Entwicklung festzustellen. Zudem ist Tyson sehr berühmt sogar als er noch ein Amateur Blader war. In der Schule wird Tyson wegen seiner lustigen Art ausgelacht und gefeiert. Beyblade Tyson trainiert zu Hause mit seinem Großvater eine Art Schwertkampf, als ihm einfällt, dass er noch zu einem Beyblade-Battle mit seinem Freund Andrew verabredet ist. Unterwegs wird Tyson von Billy aufgehalten der von ihm noch ein Match schuldet. Tyson kann ihn mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Als Tyson bei Andrew und seinen Freunden ankommt, trifft er auf Carlos, ein Mitglied der Blade Sharks, der jeden zum Kampf herausfordert und dann dessen Beyblade behält. Später freundet er sich mit Max an, nach der Rettungsaktion. Zusammen nehmen sie am einem WBBA Turnier teil. Beyblade-G Revolution Die erste Begegnung mit Daichi und Jin! thumb|200px|Daichi gibt nicht auf.Der Beyblade-Weltmeister Tyson gibt den Kids im Park Unterricht im Beybladen, weil er bei den Trainingskämpfen immer gerne als Sieger hervorgeht. Plötzlich rennt ein rothaariger Junge schreiend von einem Berg zu Tyson und fordert den Champion heraus. Mit einer guten Taktik kann Tyson Daichis Hurricane Vurst entkommen und ihn besiegen. Doch so leicht lässt sich Daichi nicht unterkriegen. Er möchte eine Revanche, doch plötzlich taucht ein geheimnisvoller Blader namens Jin auf. Später nach den Vorrunden im [[Beyblade Championship Tournament|Beyblade''' Championship '''Tournament]], stellt sich raus, dass Jin Tyson großer Bruder Hiro ist. Trennung der Blade Breakers thumb|200px|Wer zuerst auf dem Stein kommt, der schwarz markiert ist, hat gewonnen.Nachdem die Blade Breakers erfahren das die nächste Weltmeisterschaft ansteht, wittern Max, Ray und Kai ihre Chance, Weltmeister zu werden. Deshalb verlassen sie das Team und wechseln in ein eigenes. Tyson ist maßlos enttäuscht und entscheidet sich für Daichi als seinen neuen Partner. Zusammen mit Hiro, der ihr Coach wurde, trainieren sie in der Wildnis des Trainingscamps. Da Daichi und Tyson unterwegs alles an Ausrüstung verloren hatte, zeigte Daichi seine Erfahrungen, die er in der Natur gelernt hatte. Tyson ist beeindruckt. Die beiden trainieren bis zum Umfallen. Nachdem sie auch noch mit einer gemeinsam Beyblade-Aktion den Waldbrand löschen, werden sie die perfekten Partner. Tyson & Daichi VS Ray & Lee thumb|200px|Tyson kann es nicht glauben das er verloren hat. In New York beginnen die ersten Finalrunden der Beyblade Weltmeisterschaft. Das erste Match lautet BBA Revolution gegen White Tiger X. Doch bevor die erste Runde zwischen Tyson und Lee startet, ändert Tyson die Regeln, die es erlaubt, dass die vier Spieler gleichzeitig gegeneinander antreten. Daichi kommt während des Kampfes dauernd Tyson in die Quere. Es kommt zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen den beiden. Und plötzlich haben sie das Match verloren. Tyson kann nicht glauben das ihm das passiert ist. Doch Tyson sieht die Schuld bei Daichi. Tyson im Abseits thumb|200px|Erneut sucht Tyson Ausflüchte.Tyson steht schmollend an der Freiheitsstatue. Hiro, sein Coach, spricht mit ihm. Tyson ist immer noch davon überzeugt, dass sie nur wegen Daichis Fehler ihr Match verloren haben. Doch Hiro erklärt ihm, dass er selbst eine schlechte Leistung zeigt. Aber Tyson hält sich nach wie vor für den besten Beyblader der Welt. Er fordert Hiro zu einem Kampf heraus. Tyson verliert und fängt sofort an, die Schuld von sich zu weisen. Daraufhin verschwindet Jin, der "Herr der Stürme", und lässt ihn allein. Er kann Tyson nicht helfen, solange der sich seine Schwäche nicht eingesteht. Das Team ohne Tyson thumb|200px|Tyson wird mit offenen Armen im Team wieder aufgenommen.In Rom, treten die BBA Revolution gegen die Blitzkrieg Boys an. Da Tyson immer noch meint er sei der Beste, verfrachtet Hiro ihn auf der Bank. Tyson ist wütend und trifft auf Tao. Zusammen verlassen sie das Stadium. Doch Tyson wird bewusst, das seine Freunde ihm als Unterstützung brauchen. Er kehrt zurück zum Stadium, wo Kenny gerade sein Match gegen Tala verloren hat. Doch durch einen Plan von Kenny kann Daichi die dritte und letzte Runde für sich entscheiden. Tyson ist völlig überrascht, dass sein Team dieses Match nach einem Spielplan bestritten hat. Und er schwört sich, das Team nie mehr zu unterschätzen. Lügner und Betrüger thumb|200px|Tyson ist Stolz auf Miguel.Die Auslosung hat ergeben dass die BBA Revolution in Madrid gegen Barthez Battalion antreten. Vor dem anstehendem Match findet Kenny raus, wie Barthez Battalion schummeln. Doch statt das der BBA zu melden, hat Tyson vor, sie in einem fairen Kampf zu schlagen. Daichi gewinnt das erste Match. Tyson muss nun gegen Miguel antreten, der versucht, mit einem illegalen Bey seinen Gegner aus dem Weg zu räumen. Tyson versucht ihm klar zu machen was Beybladen wirklich bedeutet und mit all seiner Kraft gelingt es ihm, Miguel zu besiegen, der langsam merkt, dass Barthez ein Lügner und Betrüger ist. Ein Champion hat's nicht einfach thumb|200px|Der Kampf beginnt im [[Sahara Stadium.]]Tyson hat einen Plan aufgestellt, um das Spiel im Cairo, Egypt Stadium gegen die F-Dynasty zu gewinnen. Er will das Match im Team-Format abhalten, obwohl F-Dynasty darin Spezialisten sind. Er glaubt, dass er zusammen mit seinem Partner Daichi mehr Kraft und Ausdauer als der Gegner hat und damit das Match für sich entscheiden kann. Doch im Match kommt es anders. Während Daichi von F-Dynasty in der Zange genommen wird, liegt Tyson weit hinten, da er im Moment mental überfordert ist. Für Tyson steht eine menge auf das Spiel und er setzt alles daran zu gewinnen. Schlussendlich verlieren er und Daichi. Max und Tyson - Ein richtiger Kampf thumb|200px|Max und Tyson schließen wieder Freundschaft.In Sydney, Australien treten die BBA Revolution gegen die PPB All Starz an. Daichi gewinnt sein Match. Tyson und Max bestreiten das zweite Match. Tyson verschwendet im Match keine Zeit und stürzt sich auf Draciel. Sie schenken sich nichts. Tyson greift mit voller Power an und Max hält dagegen. Mit dieser Aktion hat Max Tysons Blade sehr viel Power entzogen, damit kann Tyson sein Turbo Blade nicht noch einmal einsetzen. Als Max schließlich mit Gravity Control angreift, nutzt Tyson, mit einem geschickten Manöver, Max Attacke um zu gewinnen. Tyson und Max schließen nach dem Kampf wieder Freundschaft. Die Vorentscheidung thumb|200px|Tyson und Daichi geben F-Dynasty eine Kostprobe ihrer eigenen Medizin: [[Dragoon Tank.]]Nachdem Tyson und Daichi das Match gegen die PPB All Starz gewonnen haben, kehren sie zurück nach Japan um dort, zur Vorentscheidungsrunde, gegen F-Dynasty anzutreten. Tyson, der schon einmal gegen F-Dynasty verloren hat, ist zuversichtlich, dass er mit seinem neuen Dragoon Galaxy Turbo, gewinnen wird. Anfangs haben er und Daichi die Oberhand im Match, bis F-Dynasty sich immer mehr erfolgreicher zur Wehr setzt. Schließlich hat Tyson eine Idee, die so ziemlich riskant ist. Er kann sich, dank Daichis Unterstützung, von dem Drachen in der Arena abfeuern und setzt einen Move ein, der F-Dynasty aus der Arena zu donnert. Wer wird Weltmeister? thumb|200px|Tyson möchte Kai zeigen was ein richtiger Weltmeister so drauf hat.Tyson und sein Team treten im Endspiel gegen die Blitzkrieg Boys an. Daichi und Tala trugen den ersten Kampf aus, da aber das Ergebnis zu einem Unentschieden führte, muss Tyson gegen Kai das letzte Match bestreiten und dann wird sich herausstellen welches Team Weltmeister wird. Selbst in der ersten Phase übertragen sich schon gigantische Schockwellen auf das Publikum. Im Match liefert Kai viele unerwartete Moves die Tyson nicht erwartet hatte, trotz allem ist Dragoon kein bisschen langsamer geworden. Beide stürzen ins Wilderness Stadium, doch der Kampf geht weiter. Tyson setzt die Moves der Gegner, die er schon besiegt hat, ein. Galerie Das Team BBA Revolution.jpg F-Dynasty gg BBA Revolution.jpg Hiro spricht mit Tyson2.jpg Miguel und Tyson.jpg TysonGranger1.jpg Tyson enttäuscht.jpg Tyson und Daichi.jpg Tyson und Daichi trainieren.jpg Tyson kämpft.jpg Kai und Tyson.jpg Tyson träumt.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-V Force) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-G Revolution) Kategorie:Blade Breakers Kategorie:BBA Revolution